The Remedy
by ScaryMeadow
Summary: Stressed by the enemies around him, a rogue gets more and more paranoid. His only friend and travel companion decides to do something about it. M/human rogue & m/draenei shaman, rated M for gay sexual themes.


**The Remedy**

**

* * *

  
**

Grim Shado hasn't been himself lately. He's constantly on the lookout for enemies Stormos has never seen, always hiding and mumbling to himself. The few times Stormos has asked about them, Grim has only lowered his voice more and said he can't talk about them. It's gotten Stormos worried and he wants his friend and travelling companion to cheer up after yet another hard day.

"Here, I brought a gift for you." Stormos reaches Grim a rose he found while looking for valuable herbs. Grim looks at his large friend with a suspicious look on his face, hesitating before he takes the simple flower from his hand. "A rose?" His eyes shift out the window as if he is looking for someone before putting it in his bag. "Ouch!" With a painful look on his face, he pulls his hand back out and looks at his finger as a small crimson drop appears. Stormos grabs his hand and kisses the finger, sucking the blood away. Grim blushes "H-hey, stop that." and yanks the hand away from him. Stormos begins to remove his heavy armour and drops it at the wooden floor of the little room. "I couldn't afford buying anything and I wanted to cheer you up. But if you don't want it, you could always throw it away." In the flickering light of the candle, Stormos lets out a great yawn before putting his hat on the table and letting his hair down from the knot he always wears. He then sits down on the single bed between them, facing the other.

"No, no. It's nice, thank you." Grim smiles for a brief second, eyes still fixed at the darkness outside. Stormos furrows his brows. "Look, Thomas..." The rogue suddenly turns around and quickly hisses "I told you never to call me that!" Another quick check out the window before he too sits down on the bed, back against his friend. "You are starting to worry me." Their eyes meet and Stormos' usually kind eyes reveal great concern. "All this talk about enemies and people following us. It's getting a little out of hand." Grim looks down and inspects his knives. "You wouldn't know, you can't hear them. You don't know what I know." "Nonsense!" the shaman replies with a stern voice. "If I were to act as strange as you every time I sensed something you didn't, we would be so busy hiding we'd still be in Goldshire." The draenei laughs and puts a hand on his friend's shoulders. Grim stiffens defensively by his touch and puts his best knife under the pillow. "What are you saying, Blue? That I'm out of my mind?" He lies down, still turned away. "You need to relax more. You are getting weaker, I can tell." The flooring outside squeaks as someone passes their door and Grim jumps up in a split of a second, knife bared and ready. Stormos grabs his knife that he reluctantly gives up and puts it away. "See what I mean?" Before the young man has time to collect himself, Stormos grabs his shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed with ease, hands stretched up above his head. The air movement causes the candle to blow out and darkness surrounds them both. Struggle is futile as the sheer weight is enough to hold Grim down.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" "No." He comes closer. "I will not let you go until you're fully relaxed." Closing his pale blue eyes, Stormos plans a soft kiss on Grim's lips. "Mm!" Grim clenches his fists and tries to break loose from the tight grip. The silence is only interrupted by his heavy breath as Stormos slowly breaks the kiss. "If telling you isn't good enough, I will show you..." Before Grim can open his mouth, Storm seals his lips with another kiss. Using one hand to hold his wrists, he uses the free one to caress his cheek softly. A large thigh barely brushes against Grim's crotch but it's enough to send electric pulses through his body. Stormos kisses him again, this time more intense and deeper, parting his lips. The hand travels downwards, a finger tracing down his neck to remove his shirt. The touch thrills the pale skin and he takes a deep breath as the kiss releases him. "Good boy." A faint whisper as Stormos kisses the jaw line down to his neck and collarbone. He pulls his shirt up and kisses his stomach, inch by inch baring his chest. "I... I don't want this. This is wrong..." Grim whimpers and turns his head away to hide his hot red cheeks. As if being held down and have this done to him wasn't enough, the one doing it was his friend. A man, like him. And yet he couldn't help but to enjoy the trembling sensations that was forced upon him.

Stormos rubs his thigh a little against his crotch and kisses his way up his chest. Grim doesn't notice that the grip around his wrist has loosened enough for him to pull away, but he lies still under the big creature hovering above him. A sudden sharp sensation charges from his chest to the very tip of his toes as Stormos closes his lips around the nipple, causing Grim to moan. He can feel Stormos smiling as he rolls his tongue back and forth. "Ahh..." Grim blushes bright red and closes his eyes, opening his mouth to breathe properly. A skilled tongue licks the nipple repeatedly, sometimes suckling it, kissing it. A warm tickling breath as he finally releases the nipple so Grim can take another deep breath. "You like this, don't you?" Grim shakes his head, avoiding him.

A large hand slides down his stomach and cups his warm crotch. "Oh, I think you do." Grim fights his body and does his best not to move. He bites his bottom lip hard for not to moan and arches his back a little. He doesn't want to give in. 'Wait, give in? Don't tell me I'm...' A feeling of terror strikes Grim's mind. There is no time to think though, Stormos starts to unbuckle him without taking his gaze away from the shivering body beneath him. Oh, how he loved the strained face and his short breaths.

"No, please don't." Stormos uses both of his hands to remove the clothes that are left. Grim now lies naked on the bed before him and he knows exactly what he wants to do. First he begins to rub his inner thighs, kissing them, tickling his nerves with light kisses and brushes. He has to fight his own desires to take things one step at the time. Slowly closing in, he can hear Grim's breath growing stronger. He can sometimes even hear a small whimper in between.

Slowly he runs his warm tongue up Grim's balls a few times. The first touch makes him jump and gasp, but still he lets him continue with what he's doing. Softly, Stormos takes a firm grip of Grim's cock and runs his tongue up and down the shaft. Grim breathes in small gasps now, starting to give up the fight against the pleasure done to him. He feels warmer, his skin is more sensitive than before. As if his sanity is slowly slipping away.

A sudden nerve wrecking pause before Stormos sucks his tip into his mouth. "Aaahh!" Grim arches his back and grabs the sheets around him, eyes wide. Stormos sucks his dick in and wraps his tongue around the shaft. It doesn't take long until the dick is completely hard. Moving his head up and down, letting him slide deeper each time, he runs a finger down his ass and slips it in to rub the outside of his ass hole. Grim uses his legs to pull away but Stormos just holds him in place with his other hand and continues.

One millimetre at the time he pushes his rather large finger in. Grim tightens his grip on the sheets and pants heavily, frightened by the feelings it's giving him, and by the fact that he's letting him do it. Stormos stops for a moment to let him relax, teasing him with his mouth, letting him slide in and out. And then, very slowly, he fucks his ass with his finger, deeper and deeper.

Every thrust sends a wave of pleasure through Grim's body. His vision blackens and all that is left in his conscious mind is that feeling. Every thrust stronger and deeper than the last, making his heart pound hard in his chest. There is no way to hold it in, he can't stop moaning and gasping to what's being done to him. It doesn't take long before the whole finger slips in and out with ease. The rough tongue teasing every part of his dick at the same time, the warmth of his mouth. He begins to realize it won't take much longer to tip him over the edge.

With no sight of stopping, Stormos picks up the pace and sucks harder. Fucking in the same speed as the pulsing sucking, he enjoys hearing Grim panting, watching him squirm under him. A soft hand finds its way to his white hair, grabbing a tight hold of it. Grim tries to slow him down, but he doesn't care. "P-please... I can't take it!" Grim's hoarse and weak voice is mixed with whimpers and moans. He squeezes around the finger, moaning. "I..." Grim bites his lip, he can't believe what he's about to say but he doesn't care. Not anymore.

"I want you to..." "Yes?" Stormos looks up and pauses, only an occasional thrust to watch the reaction. "Use something else." Grim blushes again and keeps his eyes closed. "Like what?" Stormos pulls his finger out and Grim whimpers. He crawls up to his face and kisses his neck, nibbling it with his fangs. No answer. "Like." He gives him a salty kiss. "What?" Grim kisses him back and buries his face in Stormos' neck. "I want you to fuck me." He lifts is left leg and rubs Stormos' hard crotch with his knee.

"Oh, I see now." They kiss again for a moment, Grim finally embraces Stormos and runs his hands up and down his back. "Please." Stormos gives him one last kiss and nods. Then he takes a firm grip around the smaller frame and turns him over to his stomach. Rubbing his ass, he spreads his legs and lifts him a little. Then he removes his own pants to reveal the hard cock waiting. To make Grim ready, he bends down and starts to eat Grim's ass. This catches Grim by surprise and he gasps loudly as his knees melt. He's never felt anything like this and he can't help but to shiver with delight. A bit of drool runs down his chin and drips onto the pillow below as he arches and lowers his head.

Stormos positions himself behind him. Dick in one hand, holding his hip in the other, he rubs the tip against the little hole. Grim sighs and backs up a little to get closer. "It's big, you know. You'll need to work with me." Stormos warns him. He nods in return and lifts his hip up. And so the tip starts to push against the tight hole.

Grim instantly starts to pant and breathe harder. He pushes against the draenei and does his best to let him in. It hurts, but he enjoys it too much to care at this point. He just wants more. He just wants Stormos to fuck his ass sore. "Ah... Ahhh... More. Don't stop now!" A small thrust pushes him deeper, and another thrust lets him half way in. Stormos pauses and lies down over Grim, letting him lie down on the bed. He runs his fingers through the rough hair and holds his forehead, kissing his shoulder. Grim lifts his head and pants, squeezing around the rough dick inside him. Together they both thrust against each other, and Stormos bites the shoulder with a groan as he pushes himself all the way in.

Grim doesn't want to wait and eagerly wriggles to make him move. He pulls out and thrusts back in. Again he pulls out, this time further, and thrusts hard and deep. Grim gasps and grabs the pillow he's resting on. Stormos fucks harder and faster, using his grip to bring Grim down on him.

After a short while, Storm lies down in the bed to let Grim climb on top. They face each other and for the first time since they started, their eyes meet. Grim starts to ride the cock without hesitation, he doesn't want to stop now. His ass is already sore and every thrust hurts, but it also feels so good. Unlike anything he's ever imagined. He works himself towards the edge, fingers digging into the rippling muscles below him. Stormos holds his hip firmly and thrusts upwards while rubbing his dick in time with the fucking. He uses his thumb to rub under the tip and twists and squeezes just right for Grim to moan with pleasure and throw his head back.

Suddenly Grim speeds up and groans with effort as he rocks back and forth, the room around him turns into a haze as he moves towards the climax. Stormos notices and fucks him deep, panting himself as he enjoys the tight ass pulsing around him. Finally Grim cries out and pushes himself hard onto the dick as he starts to cum in hard shots onto Stormos chest. Again and again he shoots his load with a pulsing orgasm, covering him with warm creamy liquid.

But Stormos doesn't stop now. The pulsing ass only makes him harder and now he takes a firm grip with both hands and uses his strong legs to thrust up harder than ever. Grim only takes it and moans in enjoyment, leaning down to hold his massive shoulders.

Grunting with effort, it doesn't take long before Stormos is about to orgasm as well. Giving his partner a last kiss he only manages to ask for forgiveness before he too cries out, shoving his dick up and blowing his load deep inside. Two sweaty bodies pant together as they finally slow down, coming to a full stop.

Grim slips off and falls into the bed with a sigh. Behind him turns Stormos to embrace him. "You know." Grim turns. "I am going to sleep very good tonight."


End file.
